Deep Down Inside
by Dovepaw of Imagineclan
Summary: Aspenleaf and Blazetail have always been good friends, but as things start to go wrong, they start to become closer... SecretClan challenge.


A/N- This is a one-shot for SecretClan. Sorry if it's too long. I DO NOT own Warriors, just the characters and the plot/story.

Aspenleaf paused as a mouse skittered across the path in front of her and disappeared into a small bush underneath a maple tree. She silently tip-toed to the bush and rattled it to make the mouse come out, only to find it was gone. She muttered to herself, "It always happens!". She kicked the dust and stomped back to camp with a sad little vole. "Great StarClan, I am a terrible hunter!" Aspenleaf said, shaking her head.

"No your not", said a voice from inside the bushes. "Your beautiful and a GREAT hunter." Blazetail stepped out of the bushes and in the way of Aspenleaf. It was always obvious that Blazetail had a HUGE crush on Aspenleaf, but she chose to ignore it and stay friends with him.

"So, let's do this. I'll catch a thing or two for you so people think you really ARE a good hunter." he looked at her in the eyes.

"Umm sure!" she replied hesitantly. She watched as he disappeared into the undergrowth and sat down, waiting for him to return.

Several minutes later Blazetail returned with a large vole and a fat squirrel. "Wow! That was very fast and a very good catch!" Aspenleaf exclaimed.

"Would you li-",

Aspenleaf cut him off, "No! It's perfect! Thank you, Blazetail!". Aspenleaf said, taking the prey he had caught and carried it back to camp. The squirrel and two voles were heavy but she ignored the weight and walked into camp strutting her catch to the other cats. Some kits said, "Wow" and some warriors stared at her like she was the prettiest cat in the world. But she thought, "No one likes me for who I am, do they?".

That night, Aspenleaf found it hard to sleep. She kept thinking about how Blazetail called her beautiful and how he acted like her mate. "I bet 10 moons of hunting patrols that he wants to be my mate." she said to her friend, Rosefoot, who was sitting next to her talking to her about Blazetail. "Well we are just friends and I wouldn't want to be mates with the tom my friend had kits with."

"Well, I am fine with you being mates with Blazetail. He hated me so I don't care for him anymore. He broke my heart and I refuse to love him anymore. Anyone who wants access to him, gets him." she said with sorrow in her eyes.

"I, actually, have small feelings for Blazetail. He isn't the most handsome cat in the world, but he is nice and sweet. I wouldn't mind if he asked to be my mate. I, really, wouldn't be surprised." She started thinking of what it would be like with Blazetail as her mate. From what she thought, it wasn't that bad. Then Rosefoot's voice broke into her thoughts, "Are you alive?" she asked.

"Oh, yea sorry. I was just thinking about tomorrow. We should get to sleep, don't you think?" she asked. "Umm, sure. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?" Rosefoot replied.

"Yes. Good night." Aspenleaf said.

"Good night." Rosefoot fell asleep fast, and Aspenleaf was left alone, in the dark, thinking of Blazetail.

Aspenleaf woke up to the sound of screaming and shrieking. She shot out of her nest to see what was going on, and when she reached the clearing, she found a fox in the elder's den. She thought, "I am the BEST at fighting!" She rushed into the fight and scratched, clawed and nipped at the fox until she couldn't anymore. Finally, the fox ran away. She looked around and then noticed the worst thing. Her mother, Silverfern, was lying on the floor, dead. Aspenleaf burst into a fit of wailing and screaming. She couldn't believe it. Her mother was dead. If she hadn't been late, she would've gotten in the den in time to save her mother. She cried and cried all night until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she fell asleep, blaming herself for everything.

"Good morning, Aspenleaf!" she he heard someone say. "It's time to get up!" Aspenleaf realized the voice was Blazetail's.

"What? Already!" she retorted sleepily. She grunted and got out of bed, only to find that Blazetail had brought her a yummy and juicy vole for breakfast. She bit into it and said, "This is a good vole!"

"Well, that is the one you caught yesterday. Impressed, huh?" he retorted.

"Thanks," she said. "I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Today, at sunset, can we eat together?" she asked him trying to make the first move.

"Sure! I'd love to." he said. "I will see you there!" He walked out of the den, leaving Aspenleaf by herself to finish her juicy vole.

At sunset, Aspenleaf caught 2 squirrels and found a nice place to watch the sun set. While she waited for Blazetail to come, she became very hungry. She caught a mouse and gulped it down before Blazetail came. By the time he came the sun was beginning to set.

"Well, hello Aspenleaf!" Blazetail said when he reached the small moss-covered patch Aspenleaf had chosen.

"No, stop talking. I have to tell you something."" Aspenleaf said to Blazetail.

"What is it?" Blazetail asked

"Will you be my mate?" Aspenleaf questioned him very seriously.

"Of course I will, Aspenleaf. I will ALWAYS love you." Blazetail said with love glowing in his eyes.

"I love you, too."

They rubbed noses as the sky went black and watched the stars came out. They remembered that moment forever and ever and cherished the moment as they lived on with a wonderful family. Now, they live together in peace in StarClan.

A/N- Did you like it? If you did, ask me for help to make your stories this interesting. Ok, just kidding, but you can if you want. Please review and thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
